1. Field of the Invention
The portable antenna assembly is for use indoors with a conventional television receiver for receiving both very-high and ultra-high frequency television signals or signal carrier waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable television antenna assemblies now in use usually have a circular wire loop antenna for the reception of ultra-high frequencies and a pair of "rabbit ears" for the reception of very high frequencies. Each is selectively adjustable. The "rabbit ears" must be adjusted in a plurality of planes in order to obtain proper reception on any particular channel and in order to change from one channel to another. Specifically, it is necessary to rotate the antenna arms in vertical planes so that both arms of the antenna have the proper angle with respect to each other, as well as with respect to the horizontal. The arms themselves are telescopically extensible so that their length may be varied in accordance with the angular position of the arms and the channel which is being received. The ultra-high frequency antenna just described must be bent or the television set moved to receive favorable reception. However the use of such antennas attached directly to the television receiver do not lend themselves in many instances to favorable reception. In addition much time is required to obtain the proper antenna adjustment or setting resulting in inconvenience to the users particularly to the aged, sick or bed patients as well as the blind who listen to the audio portions of the programs.
Other types of portable television antennas for use indoors are known in the art including the following U.S. Pat. Nos. located during a novelty search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office: Brenner 1,554,328 of Sept. 22, 1925; Lamson 1,883,802 of Oct. 18, 1932; Atienza 2,064,585 of Dec. 15, 1936; Sjostrand 2,074,944 of Mar. 23, 1937; Pratt 2,093,158 of Sept. 14, 1937; Trowbridge 2,604,593 of July 22, 1952; Kailey 2,817,838 of Dec. 24, 1957; White 3,683,392 of Aug. 8, 1972; and Root 3,716,861 of Feb. 13, 1973.